Elizabeth
Elizabeth is a character from Persona 3 and a denizen of the Velvet Room. Elizabeth is also the assistant of Igor, the proprietor of the Velvet Room. Appearances *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Non-playable Character Velvet Room Assistant Ultimate Boss *''Persona 3 Portable Drama CD'' *''Persona 3 Manga'' *''Persona 3 The Movie '' *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Mentioned by Margaret *''Persona 4 Arena: Playable Character / Ultimate Boss *Persona 4: The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold: Playable Character *''Lord of Vermilion Re: 2: Undead Tribe *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Design Elizabeth has short white hair and yellow eyes. She wears a blue dress that resembles a stewardess's outfit with five black-lined circles outside small yellow circles, blue gloves, a blue attendant-like hat, black leggings and blue, knee-length boots. Elizabeth also is said to be very beautiful, as Labrys describes Elizabeth's appearance as "perfect" when she first encounters her. She carries the Persona Compendium with her. Personality Elizabeth is cheery, inquisitive, friendly, silly, humorous, easily excited and fun-loving. She serves Igor and takes responsibility of her duty in the Velvet Room. Her final request with the Protagonist of Persona 3 reveals that she fell in love with him, but she stopped pushing their relationship further for fear that she might forget her duties as a Velvet Room assistant. Despite that, her love for the Protagonist shows once again when she resigns from her position as an attendant and pursues the Protagonist, who had become the Great Seal, in order to save and free him. Elizabeth's tendencies to act on impulse and to not take dangerous things and situations seriously often results in either baffling or even enraging (often the enemy) those involved in the crisis with her surprisingly cool demeanor. Profile ''Persona 3'' Elizabeth is a character that resides in the Velvet Room, along with Igor, whom she assists. She makes her first appearance when the Protagonist awakens in his subconscious, visiting the Velvet Room, where she greets the Protagonist. While Igor is responsible for the Persona fusions, Elizabeth handles the Persona Compendium, which allows the Protagonist to keep track of his fused personas and re-summon them. Elizabeth also provides various side-quests for the Protagonist, ranging from bounties to getting various daily-life objects for her. As the Protagonist completes the side quests, Elizabeth may reward players with rare items and special items needed to fuse several specific personas. She also requests tasks that involve Tartarus and retrieving special equipment from there. Not only that, Elizabeth also requests items from the real world that could only be retrieved on specific days. If players choose to start the second cycle, Elizabeth will offer an extra side-quest of challenging her at the top of the bonus dungeon. Upon reaching the final level, Elizabeth reveals her frustration of being unable to find out her true meaning to life, and hopes that someone stronger than her would be capable of giving her that answer. In the events of the Protagonist's battle with her, Elizabeth reveals herself to be a Persona-user just like the Protagonist, also capable of switching between multiple Personas mid-battle. ''Persona 3: FES'' Elizabeth takes a larger role in the updated release of Persona 3: FES. The Protagonist can date Elizabeth, however, she is not a Social Link. Throughout their dates, the Protagonist teaches her the cultures of the world. In return, Elizabeth grants the Protagonist various key items to summon several specific Personas. As the Protagonist dates her, Elizabeth becomes interested in the Protagonist, moreover towards the culture of the outside world. Should the Protagonist complete her final 'dating' request, Elizabeth will reveal that she has fallen in love with the Protagonist. She stops the relationship there, however, to stop herself from forgetting her duties in the Velvet Room. Elizabeth retains her role in the playable epilogue of Persona 3, titled The Answer. After Aigis inherits the Protagonist's Wild Card ability and the access to the Velvet Room, she comes to know Igor and Elizabeth. Since The Answer prohibits Aigis access to the Persona Compendium, Elizabeth would only greet Aigis whenever she visits the Velvet Room. However, throughout the events of The Answer, Elizabeth tries to cheer Aigis up from her grief regarding the Protagonist's death. Upon learning the nature of the Abyss of Time, Elizabeth remarks that Aigis has finally found her answer, and that her Journey is about to end. ''Persona 3 Portable'' She can still appear as Igor's assistant in the Velvet Room in the Female Protagonist path if the appropriate choice is made. Aside from her usual requests, she will also tell the Protagonist when there is a person who is stranded inside Tartarus within a set range of floors. ''Persona 4'' In Persona 4 it is revealed that Elizabeth has an older sister, who is revealed to be Margaret, the assistant of Igor in Persona 4. Through the protagonist's conversation with Margaret, Margaret states that she is disturbed by Elizabeth's abrupt decision to leave the Velvet Room, who had left during the time gap between The Answer ''and ''Persona 4, and hopes to bring her back. However, Margaret, who also begins to question her existence, believes that she should discover her true self as well, and gives the protagonist an invitation, challenging him to a fight. Should the protagonist accept Margaret's challenge and defeat her, Elizabeth's motive of leaving the Velvet Room would later be revealed to be attempting to free the soul of the Protagonist of Persona 3 from the seal of Nyx. Additionally, it seems that Elizabeth and Margaret have fought against each other.Margaret: "How marvelous... Even Elizabeth never backed me this far into a corner." ''Persona 4 Arena'' Elizabeth appears in Persona 4 Arena, with Thanatos as her Persona. While continuing on her "journey", she somehow makes her way to the Midnight Channel. After enlightening Labrys that she is under the control of her shadow, reuniting with Aigis and meeting up with Yu Narukami and the other Persona users, she gains The Fool Arcana, signifying the start of a new journey for her, especially after seeing the power of the bonds between the members of the Investigation Team and recalling that of SEES as well. She is deeply involved with both Yu and Aigis' stories, where she tests their abilities with the Wild Card before she strengthens their waning resolves, and lets them proceed to the Announcement Room. In return, both serve as key characters in hers, where they help her understand the true nature of the Wild Card, hoping that something that may help her in her journey may be found in both the mechanical girl and the young man. She is also the sole boss in Labrys' story. Elizabeth's story mode starts with her destroying Erebus with Thanatos, though she laments that it will eventually reform after a year. She then senses multiple Persona users gathering in the Midnight Channel, which catches her attention. She thinks that if she investigates this unusual phenomenon, she may be able to find a way to permanently destroy Erebus, allowing her to free the soul of the'' Protagonist of Persona 3'' from the Great Seal. She then finds herself in the middle of a strange tournament, where, much to her disappointment, she is not considered to be part of due to her sudden appearance. During the events of the game, she is at first more interested in finding General Teddie to formally join the tournament rather than put a stop to it. She encounters Labrys early in her journey, and taking pity on her, she subconsciously reminds her of the incongruity of her humanity, so that she may be able to figure out the truth of her identity on her own. However, Labrys had also reminded her of the very last guest she had hosted during her stay in the Velvet Room, who was also another mechanical maiden, who she had also sensed to be present in the fake school as well, much to her glee and excitement. Elizabeth decides to pay her guest a visit, with the hope of finding something crucial to her journey within her. She encounters Teddie along the way, who tells her about his "Sensei", who had somehow reminded her of the guest she is currently pursuing. Although Elizabeth realizes that even if "Sensei" and her last guest are unlikely to be the same person, she thinks that they may be linked to each other somehow. Elizabeth then decides to find this "Sensei", her curiosity in him piqued as well. She eventually catches up with her old guest, who is revealed to be none other than Aigis, angrily confronting General Teddie on the monitor. Not long after her brief reunion with Aigis, Elizabeth manages to find Teddie's "Sensei", Yu Narukami, defending Labrys from her Shadow. However, she then detects a distinct presence in him that is exactly like that of Aigis; Elizabeth realizes that Yu is also a wielder of the Wild Card, and is the next person after Aigis to be welcomed into the Velvet Room and avail of its services, making him the mechanical girl's successor, confirming her suspicions and furthering her excitement. However, Elizabeth also learns that unlike Aigis, Yu had received assistance from Margaret, her older sister, as she had left Velvet Room not long after Aigis finished her contract with the Velvet Room and before Yu signed his. She challenges the two protagonists during her encounters with them in hopes of finding her answer, telling them to fight her as if they intend to kill her. Despite having grown significantly and formidably stronger since their past ordeals, both Aigis and Yu ultimately fail to defeat Elizabeth. Although impressed with their skills, she realizes that their prowess in combat was not actually she was looking for, and laments that she may actually never find her answer. Yu, however, is determined to show her the true power of the Wild Card. After the rest of the Investigation Team arrives to support him after seeing him injured, an immense power emanating from the group begins to overpower Elizabeth, causing her to back away and lose her balance. However, Aigis arrives to the Announcement Room just in time for her to catch the falling Elizabeth after apparently subduing the powerful force. A smiling Aigis then kindly explains to a baffled Elizabeth that the power is actually the power of the Investigation Team's bonds, a power she herself is very familiar with, and it did not only belong to Yu, but rather to the team as a whole. After remembering how Aigis and the'' Protagonist of ''Persona 3 had also performed incredible feats through their bonds and recalling a past conversation with Margaret, she finally realizes that the true nature of the Wild Card is a power that relies not only on its wielder's strength, but rather on the bonds that he or she had forged with others. Elizabeth concludes that she should not only study Yu or Aigis alone, but also the people they have formed bonds with. She briefly thanks both guests of the Velvet Room for their help and cheerfully bids everyone farewell before departing the Midnight Channel to continue on with her journey, leaving an angry yet confused Investigation Team behind. Aigis then calms the Investigation Team down and tells everyone that their leader is merely exhausted and is in no danger. The group realizes that Elizabeth is unlikely to be the culprit of the case, and they let her be. In the collective unconsciousness, as Elizabeth contemplates on what she has learned from the two heroes, she realizes that alone, she will never be able to achieve the miracle she is seeking, but if she somehow forges her very own bonds, then they may be able to shed some light on her search. Elizabeth also learns that if she wishes to achieve something so immense, she will have to be just as resolved as Aigis, Yu and her old guest had been. Upon these revelations, she finally gains her own resolve, enabling her to gain her very own Fool Arcana, signifying the start of her own journey, hoping that one day, she will be able to encounter her two predecessors once again sometime in her journey. It is revealed in Aigis' story mode that Elizabeth's relationship with her is the same as that of Yu and Margaret. Elizabeth is highly protective of Aigis and is concerned for her well-being, even though she will also not show it to her at first. Like Margaret, Elizabeth will also go out of her way just to ensure that her guest will not be led astray from the right path. She also employs the same methods that Margaret used with Yu whenever Aigis is also on the verge of giving in to the illusions and deceptions the enemy has faced her. However, a key difference between their relationships is how they interact during ordinary circumstances; unlike Margaret, who treats Yu professionally and politely but with an air of authority, Elizabeth is silly, bubbly and quite casual towards Aigis'', treating her as an old friend rather than a guest of the Velvet Room. Play Style Elizabeth is a rather unique character. She controls the battlefield with quicker but less powerful versions of the cast's various skills, which in turn are mainly the skills she uses when she is fought in ''Persona 3. Her Magarudyne, Maziodyne, Mabufudyne, Maragidyne, Diarahan, Mamudoon, Mahamaon and Mind Charge skills are based on Yosuke's Garudyne, Yu's Ziodyne, Mitsuru's Bufudyne, Yukiko's Maragidyne and Dia, Naoto's Mudoon and Hamaon, and Chie's Power Charge respectively. Also, Thanatos' own moves are based on a combination of Athena's launches, Ariadne's trapping and drawing moves, Caesar's knockout moves and Take-Mikazuchi's grabs. In addition to this, she is also capable of inflicting all of Teddie's status ailments on the enemy (minus Rage). She uses her cards and Thanatos' feral attacks at close range and inflicts a wide array of status ailments with many of her attacks. Unique to Elizabeth, she possesses the passive skill Invigorate which constantly increases her SP Gauge over time. She also possesses a healing move as well as being able to inflict a variety of status effects and can use Mamudoon or Mahamaon to inflict instant death (though they have a huge startup and fizzles out if she is hit, blocking or not). Because of the nature of her supers (which do not cause immediate damage) her auto attack combos instead cycle through SB versions of her special attacks (Mabufudyne to Maragidyne to Magarudyne to Maziodyne), each spending the 25 SP necessary to cast each spell (which spends more than the typical auto attack ender) and will stop the chain if she cannot spend the meter. In exchange Elizabeth has the lowest health in the game, lacks defensive options, and has bad mobility. Because of this, Elizabeth needs to be on point otherwise what would have secured her the round will turn into a comeback for the other player. In addition, she's very dependant on Thanatos for her offense which doesn't help that Thanatos tends to shoot very far away from Elizabeth for his basic attacks. Suffering a Persona Break denies her all of her special attacks, most of her primary game, and her Burst which she needs more than others due to her extremely low heath. In reference to her original boss appearance in Persona 3, her Instant Kill is Megidolaon which has the aesthetic of doing 9999 damage. In reference to Persona 3, Megidolaon will always kill the enemy even if they have more health than the damage shown (Akihiko and Kanji have 10.000 and 10.500 HP respectively). This may be a reference to the fact that even at max level, a character's max HP will always be 999 in the RPGs, and the damage from Megidolaon actually being "incalculable". In this game, it is triggered by absorbing a total of three hits in all activations of Megidolaon (the conditions can be met on multiple activations). Score Attack Elizabeth serves as the Ultimate Opponent of Score Attack, encountered at the 13th and final match. Like all other characters encountered within Score Attack, the CPU-controlled Elizabeth is very different from the playable version, but as the Ultimate Opponent she gains incredibly ridiculous and infuriating buffs. Her health is roughly triple that of her normal incarnation (around 20,000) and her Invigorate now instantly raises her super meter to 100 in the span of 4 seconds. It also no longer suffers from the cooldown drawback caused by using Skill Break versions of specials in combos. When put in Awakening, she will now immediately use Diarahan, which not only heals her completely, but is now fully invincible and knocks the opponent away like Gill's Resurrection super from Street Fighter III. Mahamaon and Mamudoon now come out instantly and do not disappear if she is hit. Memento Mori / Ghastly Wail now deals 7500 damage normally, and 44,444 if Fear is inflicted. Her Megidolaon Instant Kill also no longer requires 3 hits before activating. ''Lord of Vermilion Re: 2'' Elizabeth appears alongside Aigis and Yu Narukami as playable characters, wielding Thanatos as her Persona. She belongs to the Undead Tribe, and her ability is Megidolaon which deals immense Physical damage to all foes in an area. Element-wise, Elizabeth is Physical Elemental, and is weak to Light. Compared to her fellow Persona guest characters, Elizabeth sits in the middle of both Aigis and Yu in terms of strengths. While both cards of Aigis suffer from mediocre stats but have excellent abilities and Yu enjoys excellent stats but has a rather sub-par ability, Elizabeth's stats are higher than that of Aigis but are lower than Yu's, while Elizabeth's Megidolaon is better than Yu's Ziodyne but is far less useful compared to Aigis' Heavenly Spear or Aigis EXO's Orgia Mode and Megido Fire EX. However, an advantage that Elizabeth has over both Yu and Aigis is that her abilities have better range than theirs, and she has much better speed than both. Ultimate Opponent In a new cycle, the 55th request, titled Defeat the Ultimate Opponent, will be unlocked. The aforementioned 'Ultimate Opponent' can only be found within Monad. As stipulated in the request, the Ultimate Opponent can only be fought one-on-one, meaning the Protagonist cannot take any party members with him, with the exception of Fuuka. Upon reaching the final level of Monad, Elizabeth will reveal herself as the Ultimate Opponent. Elizabeth has a lot of questions about her purpose and existence and hopes that a strong individual would defeat her, giving her the answer she seeks in the process. Elizabeth has some unstated yet strict conditions for this request aside from requiring the Protagonist to fight alone: *No Persona with more than one Null/Repel/Absorb property is allowed. Only Resist skills can be used to cover any applicable weaknesses. *No accessory that nulls any kind of Physical/Magic attack is allowed. *It is forbidden to use a Persona whose singular Null/Absorb/Repel property counters her own currently summoned Persona. *It is forbidden to use the Armageddon Fusion Spell at any point in time. (Except when her HP is around 9,999 or lower, where she can no longer retaliate after being hit) If any of these conditions are violated, Elizabeth will summon a Pixie to fully heal herself with Diarahan, then use a modified version of Megidolaon which deals 9,999 damage, well beyond the maximum HP that the Protagonist can attain. One casting means instant death. If the Protagonist is auto-revived by an item, Persona skill, or accessory, Elizabeth will repeat the vicious attack to do him in. Elizabeth takes two actions per turn, one after the other. Apart from using powerful Strike, Slash, and Pierce-based physical attacks, Elizabeth also switches between different Personas in a consistent pattern: By defeating Elizabeth, she will come to a realization that only she herself can find the answer to life. Elizabeth is grateful to the Protagonist for showing her that and gives him her treasured bookmark. The Protagonist will also be rewarded with the Omnipotent Orb for completing the final request, an accessory that blocks every kind of attack except for Almighty. Stats Surt Jack Frost Thor Cu Chulainn Metatron Alice Nebiros Masakado Pixie Battle Quotes ''Persona 3'' *I made my living as an elevator attendant, but... I know several effective ways of inflicting pain... Don't worry, I am not as fragile as I look. Try to kill me, if you can... (Battle opening) *Magnificent! Your power is every bit as impressive as I'd hoped... But, the curtain has just risen. Show me your best performance! (75% HP) *Marvelous... You wielded such power... The performance is on the way, I should give you something to remember! (50% HP) *Your fate is in the card. (Casting a spell) *I have chosen. (Casting a spell) *Persona! (Casting a spell) *A token of my appreciation. (Casting a spell and pierce attack) *Can you withstand this? (Pierce attack) *Prepare. (Slash attack and pierce attack) *I apologize in advance. (Slash attack) *Is that the best you can do? (Dodging an attack) *Oh, my... (Dodging an attack) *No! (Taking damage) ''Persona 4 Arena'' *My... *giggle* (While chosen on the Character Select screen) *Please be careful. (While chosen on the Character Select screen) *With this power I have... (Intro) *Do not hold anything back. Fight me as if you intend to kill. (Intro) *Veeeeelvet, oh veeeeelvet... *My maaaaaster has a laaaarge nose... *Now what shall I do? (While being idle) *I will shock you... (While performing Maziodyne) *You're frozen now... (While performing Mabufudyne) *Here's some fire... (While performing Maragidyne) *Have a tornado! (While performing Magarudyne) *From this moment forth, I will give it my all. (While entering Awakening Mode) *WHEE! (When in spinning state) *Prepare! (While performing super move, Mind Charge) *My power keeps rising! (While performing super move, Mind Charge) *Now, what will come out? White Card! (While performing super move, Mahamaon) *Now, what will come out? Black Card! (While performing super move, Mamudoon) *A moment, please... Diarahan. (While performing Awakening super move, Diarahan) *Persona card! Memento Mori! (While performing Awakening super move, Ghastly Wail) *Trap triggered! (Initiating Instant Kill, Megidolaon) *This is our grand finale! I bring you, Megidolaon! (Instant Kill) *End turn. (Round Win) *Yay! (Round Win) *Charging up my strength...! (Round Win) *Oh? My apologies. (Round Win) *Doing it by the book? (Round Win) *This is for him... ''(Match Win) *Now, it would be best if you get the hell out of here. (Match Win) *It seems, alas, that even you are not able to surpass me. (Match Win) *So this is your proof of growth... (Defeated by Aigis) *Congratulations on your completion! I was delighted at your clever use of both offensive and defensive skills. I do hope you come again! (Spoken to you after beating Score Attack with her) Victory Quotes Generic *Velvet, oh Velvet... I look forward to our next match. *I cannot stop until my goal is reached. My apologies. I hope you understand. *In the end, I could not feel that same frisson as when I faced him... *It's unfortunate that you've lost, but I'll see you again next week. Goodbye, adios, if you'll excuse me... Character Specific *Yu Narukami: I have gained much from this encounter. I'm glad I crossed paths with you on this journey. *Chie Satonaka: I recommend that you eat a balanced diet rather than strictly meat. *Kanji Tatsumi: That jacket sitting on your shoulders... How does it remain on your body? My interest is piqued... *Teddie: Why were you inside that sack of fur? Wasn't it hard to fight in it? *Mitsuru Kirijo: First the one clad in a bearskin, and now you... Is draping oneself in fur "in" this year? *Akihiko Sanada: He had quite a nice punch, but alas, he was the one who had to hear the count reach 10. *Aigis: What an incredible arsenal at your disposal, compared to the last time we've met. You've lit a fire of excitement in my heart! *Elizabeth: My, she was identical to me in every way. Quite the unusual experience! Gallery Trivia *In Persona 3, Elizabeth summons and uses Persona skills in battle by striking a floating card, a method that would later be shared by the Persona-users of Persona 4. *Even though she is from Persona 3, Mass Destruction does not play in mirror matches in Persona 4 Arena. ''Rather, The Battle For Everyone's Souls, her theme in Score Attack will be heard. **Also in ''Persona 4: Arena, she along with Naoto are the only characters to have a One-Hit K.O. usage outside of the universal Instant Kill system. *She may be named after Elizabeth Lavenza, a character from the Frankenstein novel. *Although Margaret says that she is in fact stronger than Elizabeth, Margaret has less HP than Elizabeth and Theo. References Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3: FES Characters Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters Category:Persona 3 The Movie Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Characters Category:Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Characters Category:Allies Category:Ultimate Boss